


Vows

by LightBruja



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Mush, Marriage, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBruja/pseuds/LightBruja
Summary: When Flayn invites Byleth back to Rhodos Coast for a fishing trip, the current archbishop definitely has her suspicions.While Byleth's apprehensions were correct, she could have never suspected the reason she was brought here was for a wedding ceremony.One that both Flayn and Seteth had planned together.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Seteth, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Kudos: 15
Collections: Courage My Love: A Setleth Zine





	Vows

When Byleth woke up, the usual smells of wood, paper, fire, and stone were replaced with the scent of sand and salty ocean water. Sitting up to stretch her limbs,she took in her surroundings. Byleth felt a sense of nostalgia as she remembered the last time she was in a tent at Rhodos Coast. It had been many years since her last visit. That was when she first started to unravel the mystery that was Seteth and Flayn.

Seteth. Her trusted advisor and companion. The ring on her finger still carried a weight of a foreign object she wasn’t used to. She was asked multiple times about it, but her advisor had always answered for her. He would state that it was an artifact found in the treasury of the church - that it held some very specific significance. He would offer to go over the “artifact” in depth, but most questioners refused the elaboration. 

They still kept their betrothal a secret - even from the likes of King Blaiddyd himself. It hurt Byleth to keep their companionship hidden from her previous house leader. But she understood the wishes of Seteth wanting to ensure the unified lands of Fodlan were ready for such an announcement.

When Flayn had invited her to go fishing on the coast, Byleth was surprised and a bit suspicious. She had claimed that her professor from years ago would be the only one who could catch this fish. A very specific fish that was only found at Rhodos Coast. 

Despite a bit of apprehension on Flayn’s true intentions, Byleth agreed if she could find the time. Now, the young girl was situated in a tent next to hers, and the new archbishop could see her shadow as she started to get up and get ready for the day.

When Flayn had approached her with the idea, Byleth was sure that she would be too busy. As much as she wanted to spend time with her, especially with her engagement to Seteth, she was just too busy with her new duties. However, the very same man who was the epitome of “Don’t put off for tomorrow what you can do today” assured her that it would be possible to go with his daughter and that meetings could be held at another time. 

To say she was shocked was an understatement. 

Byleth was startled away from her thoughts as Flayn entered her tent with a box in her hands that seemed too big for her. She had a beaming smile that almost outshined the sun itself. 

“Good morning, Professor! Oh - I suppose I should be referring to you as Archbishop now! It’s so hard to forget that you aren’t teaching me anymore when I’m still learning so much from you. Regardless, this is for you!” 

She placed the box on the thin cot that Byleth had slept on the previous night. The newly ordained church leader raised an eyebrow, for the large box had landed as if it weighed next to nothing. The girl laughed nervously, putting her hands behind her back. 

“I do have to admit something...we are not here to fish. But I can’t tell you yet what we  _ are  _ here for. It’s a surprise that I promised not to spoil. But please - open the box?” 

Flayn was equal parts apologetic and enthusiastic. Byleth couldn’t help but walk toward the box and open it to see what was inside. 

She was not expecting silk. As she pulled the material out, the shape of an elegant white gown with gold and green embroidery had her even more surprised. Upon closer examination of it, she could see delicate swirls that formed the shape of lilies. Byleth heard Flayn gasp in appreciation behind her as she held the dress against her body and felt the fabric between her fingers. 

“It’s so beautiful! I have a box of my own and have already seen my dress - but this is stunning! Please go ahead and put it on!” Flayn walked out of the tent, heading toward her own. Though she took a moment to stop and look back at the woman. While Byleth was too busy examining the dress, the girl flashed a wide smile before rushing to her own tent to get ready.

Byleth assumed that Flayn was going to put on whatever she was wearing - and she had to admit she was quite confused. What kind of thing would require all of this? All the archbishop could do was shake her head and begin to disrobe. 

The dress itself was soft to the touch, but she found herself struggling with the ties in the back. They were much more intricate than her normal regalia, or even what she wore before Dimitri took the throne after the war. 

Byleth gave an exasperated groan as she tried to reach behind herself to connect the damned ties. During her struggle, she neglected to notice that a visitor had come in to see her. It wasn’t until she heard someone clearing their throat that she realized it wasn’t just Flayn and herself at this campsite anymore. 

She quickly turned, the unexpected noise causing her to instinctually prepare herself and stand like a mercenary expecting a blow. Upon realizing that the intruder was none other than her fiancé, she relaxed. Seteth approached her with slow steps before stopping a couple of feet in front of her. He gave a smile, chuckling to himself as he shook his head. 

“And I thought you couldn’t possibly be more impressive.” Seteth closed the distance between them, placing his lips to hers in a chaste greeting. As they separated he raised an amused eyebrow at her. “Though it seems like you could use some help?” 

Byleth nodded. “I would appreciate that, Seteth. Thank you.” She turned around so that her back was facing him. There was a moment of hesitation before she felt his hands along the ties of her dress. His fingertips were warm and left goosebumps against her skin as he tied the binding deftly. Once fully secured, she turned herself to face him as before.

Now that the surprise of his appearance was over, she noticed that the man himself was in different garb. His normal regalia of an advisor was replaced with something much more formal, which seemed to be complementary to the new dress she now wore. Everything from the white silk to the embroidered lilies were all the same as her dress. She tilted her head at him in confusion.

“Seteth? What is going on? Is everything all right at Garreg Mach?” The man only nodded, linking his arm with hers and leading her out of the tent. 

“Please do not worry. Everything is fine. All meetings and work have been rescheduled for when we return. Though we’ll have to put in some extra hours to be back on track, I believe it will be worth it.” She sighed at the thought of extra work, but her companion merely chuckled. “No one said it was going to be easy work.” 

The two began walking toward a cliffed area that Byleth couldn’t remember from her last time at the Rhodos Coast. They made small talk as they walked, mostly about the past and current affairs of Fodlan. By the time the two were steadily climbing up, the sun was beginning to make its descent. 

It was admittedly difficult for her to walk with grace. The dress itself wasn’t the most practical thing to hike in and she was desperately trying to not get the garment dirty. Seteth would glance over at times to make sure she was fine.

Seteth soon made a few quick steps, standing at the apex of the hill they were currently climbing. Noticing her slight annoyance and careful state, he held out his hand. Byleth smiled as she reached out and held onto it, thankful for the support. He smiled back as he helped her with the last few steps needed to reach flat ground. 

When Byleth had a moment to look around, all she could do was stare in awe. In front of her was a wooden arch that seemed ancient, covered in vines and lilies. Underneath the arch stood Flayn, wearing yet another piece of regalia that matched her own, with the sun setting behind her. She was starting to get used to the white silk and golden lilies, but the daughter’s dress was shorter and wider. It was similar to the shape of her everyday garb. 

As the two came to stand in front of Flayn, her smile was wide and was the definition of happiness. 

“I am so honored to be able to do this for you two! Father told me he planned to keep your betrothal a secret - but that doesn’t mean you should not have a wedding ceremony!”

Byleth could only stare at the girl, and then look back to Seteth, who was now donning a pink blush. He cleared his throat before speaking. 

“Flayn insisted that we hold a ceremony right away. And my only request was that it would be in private, given that there continues to be instability in Fodlan.”

His daughter giggled. “Oh, Father! Please don’t be modest. After all, it was you who cleared her schedule, commissioned our outfits, and picked this spot.” 

He only mumbled, looking to the side with a now deeper blush spreading across his face. Byleth gave a small smile, her own cheeks tinged in pink

“F-Flayn - if you would continue? Please?” her father pleaded with her - perhaps to get his mind off of his own embarrassment. Flayn gave a gasp of shock, as if she forgot about the ceremony all together. 

“Oh! Right! As I was saying - I am honored to be able to preside over you two as you celebrate your love. In fact, I think Father has something he wrote specifically for you?” Byleth looked toward her lover, who removed his hand from hers to retrieve something from a pocket in the lining of his coat.

Seteth looked down and read the words to himself before looking back up at his fiancee. He read them again, his mouth opening about to read them out loud before looking at Flayn, and then at Byleth again. 

The man sighed, tearing the paper in his hands and tossing the pieces of paper to the wind. An exhale left his lips followed by a nervous rubbing on the back of his neck. His eyes looked away from her as if that would help him concentrate. 

“I don’t think anything I have written down ahead of time properly describes how I’m feeling at this moment.” Seteth’s eyes turned back toward Byleth. “So if you don’t mind, I would like to speak from the heart, as long as that was ok.” 

The woman gave a soft smile and nod in return.Seteth grabbed Byleth’s hands, holding them softly.

“Byleth - ever since I lost my wife, I gave up on trying to find someone to spend the rest of my life with in such a capacity. Even right now, we stand beneath this arch made from the wood of the home we shared when she was alive.” 

Byleth figured he must have assembled the structure himself. If it was the wood from his own home, it must have been properly cared for over the years - and she wasn’t even sure how long that would have been. He took a pause, steadying his breath before continuing to speak. 

“But I have spent years working with you and fighting by your side. I have seen you grow from a mercenary with a mysterious past, that I’ll admit to not fully trusting initially, to not only a leader of the church - but to someone I hold so dear to me and love with all of my heart.” 

He shakes his head, almost in disbelief. Before he speaks, Seteth looks at Byleth in a way she had never seen. His guard was completely down, and she could see all of the heartache of his past, of losing his wife, and of running away for fear of losing his daughter. 

But she also saw the signs of newfound happiness. A sparkle in his eyes, a relaxed stance, and a smile that seemed to be ever present when the two were alone together. 

“I never thought I would feel this way again, and yet here I am with you. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

With everything that Byleth had gone through, her emotions were starting to creep slowly up on her more than ever before. She was shocked to feel tears starting to form, despite the incredible happiness she was feeling in the moment. The only other time she had cried was when her father had passed away, and that was a completely different emotion than what she was feeling right now.

She looked at Seteth, confusion clear on her face. All he could do was smile and reach up to wipe the tears away from her eyes. Giving a soft laugh, he looked at Byleth warmly. “I hope those are because you’re happy and not because you’re regretting accepting that ring.”

“Seteth...of course I am happy. I don’t even know what to say. It’s all so-”

  
  


Flayn was beaming with joy as she looked at the couple before her. “Oh this is so exciting! Please hurry and kiss! I cannot wait any longer!” 

Seteth chuckled at his daughter’s excited interruption, but he didn’t feel the need to correct her on whether such behavior was proper or not. He moved one of his hands so that it rested against his bride’s cheek, the other moving to hold her at her waist. Byleth smiled before closing her eyes, feeling his lips against hers in a tender kiss that almost made her feel like there was a heartbeat in her chest. 

They remained like that, enjoying the sound of the waves crashing against the shore as they embraced for the first time as husband and wife.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so incredibly honored to have been a part of the talented cast of writers of the Courage, My Love Setleth Zine. 
> 
> It was such an amazing experience, especially as my first zine, and it really helped me grow as a writer and honestly, as a person. I've discovered just how much writing is able to help me thanks to the wonderful work this team has put together. 
> 
> Please check out the zine's twitter here: https://twitter.com/setlethzine


End file.
